In line with development of science, medical technology is continuously developing. Various areas of health care services are provided for improvement of health, and health care services are developing into a medical service for monitoring user's biological information and health information and preventing and treating diseases.
To monitor a user's health information, the smart health market provides various wearable devices, and applications and platforms for analyzing collected information are under development.
As health care devices are emerging, people are paying attention to a technology for measuring and using a user's vital sign such as a brain wave and electrocardiogram (ECG) using a portable device such as a wearable device as well as for measuring a body motion of a user.
While the wearable device has a strength of using data that has been collected for a long time by measuring a vital sign in a daily life as well as a strength of portability, but has the problem of less accurate vital signs since the measured area is limited to a wearable area such as wrist and thus a device can measure a vital sign of only one body part of a user. If a user uses a plurality of wearable devices simultaneously and if the wearable devices have batteries differing in size and power consumption and are not compatible with one another, he/she may feel inconvenient in recharging each of the batteries and storing one of the devices when not in use.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.